During the coming year I will continue the immunocytochemical studies in the newborn and fetal brain and pituitary. The neuropeptidergic localization of LHRH, SRIF, ACTH and beta-endorphin will be investigated using specific antibodies which we are presently generating using synthetic antigens and fragments. We will continue these studies in a correlative way by comparing radioimmunoassay and bioassay (wherever possible) in discrete regions of fetal and newborn brain.